HARRY pOTTER AND THE DARK ARTS
by mpm
Summary: harrys 6th year please r and r. Big things r happenin!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Dark Arts Defence champion  
  
New Beginnings  
  
The sun was in the middle of the sky, casting a heavy glow. Harry laid on his bed in silence while studying all the techniques for his Apparation test. He looked up and thought about his godfather, Sirius. Sirius had been dead for over a month now and harry could still not bear to speak about it. The thought of seeing Sirius falling through the black veil in the department of mysteries was too much for him to talk about. He couldn't believe that he was all-alone. Bored and desperately trying to get rid of the thought of his uncle's death, he got up, the sun bathing onto his head from the window. Harry walked over to his books and stared at the photo album, full of his parents and friends. He quickly looked away and stared into the mirror, "Why me? Why did all this have to happen to me?" He soon realised that it was his destiny. Dumbledore had told him that it was he who was destined to have this happen to and that he would only live if he killed Lord Voldormort. At this moment, Hedwig, Harry's white owl, came back into his room. She had been away at the Hogwarts, sending a reply letter to Moody, who had told Harry to keep in touch with him. She had two letters, tied around her leg with a glistening red ribbon. Harry knew what the first letter was about, the Hogwarts symbol was a dead give-away, but the second he did not. He opened the first. The Hogwarts insignia imprinted on the piece of parchment.  
  
All 6th students require  
  
1) How dementors came to be, along with other animals by Brenda Magill 2) The art of Potions by Helmut luin 3) Care of the magical kind by Nevena Na Zuin All students will also require a full dress robe Professor McGonagall. Harry looked at the last sentence. 'Why do we need a dress robe?' Harry thought, then he remembered that there was yet another letter. Harry stared at it, as if he did, it would tell him whom it was from and why. Harry took a deep breath and read the parchment under his breath.  
  
Mr Harry Potter  
  
4 privet Drive, Little whinging.  
  
Dear Mr Potter, Due to the fact that you are now of age, it is our delight to inform you that you have been accepted into the list of young witches and wizards who are to participate in an interschool competition. It is the first of its kind, first annual Defence against the dark arts and other protection inquiry', also known as the 'dark art defence championships'. I t will test mind and physical strengths and prove your own personality. We are pleased also, that you will have the joy of hosting the competition at your school. We hope to see you soon. Professor Lughid Minister of the dark arts protection society  
  
Harry looked at the parchment. He took a guess that due to his past events, that he had defeated Lord Voldermort, not once but four times that somebody would have noticed his dark arts defence. He decided that it was actually quite good that he had been recognised for his power. Harry rolled the parchment up and placed it in his pocket. He stared out into the street of Privet drive and wondered. 'Did Ron and Hermione get one too? Would they be able to help him if they didn't?' These thoughts rushed around his head. His thoughts were all muddled. 'They will get in, They just have to get in!' The door opened, and an overweight Dudley piled in, "Mum says that you have to come down for lunch and send those people a letter." Dudley walked away. Harry knew whom Aunt Petunia was talking about. Last year, Mad Eye Moody warned the Dursleys on the platform at Kings Cross, that if Harry did not tell him about what was going on each three days, he would personally see to it that Harry was all right. Harry bundled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia had already placed a plate on the table; meanwhile Uncle Vernon and Dudley had already got their seconds. "Eat up, boy, we don't want you to be a skinny little thing, do we?" said Aunt Petunia. Harry looked at his feet as he stumbled to his seat. "I have decided to let you go to your friends house this summer." grunted Uncle Vernon, "I suspect that is what that Ruddy owl, AAAGGGRRRH!" Uncle Vernon fell off his chair, as a barn owl flew down onto the table and handed out his leg to Harry. Harry opened the letter, and in pure coincidence, it was from Ron. Harry, I have to prepare for something, so I will make this quick. Can you come over for the rest of the holidays? Please reply soon Ron P.S. Reply with our new Owl, Meningal. Mum bought him after Dad was given a new position. It made mum proud. It is the 'inspection of Muggle Habits' but he cannot talk to Mum about it because it is 'top secret'. Useless information really but still. Mum has even bought me a new cauldron! See you soon. Harry quickly took a serviette and told Ron that he could come. He ate his lunch faster than a jet and ran upstairs to pack, sending the owl back as he went. What had Ron meant when he said that he had to prepare? Had he been accepted? Harry soon forgot about this, he would find out later, when he reached Ron's. He began packing, thinking about the events ahead. 


	2. coming back to the burrow

Arriving at the burrow  
  
Harry was asleep in bed at that time of night, when he heard the knock on the door. "Ouch, watch out!" "Get off my toe!" "Well you can talk!" The voices were from none other than the Weasleys, one of the magical families that Harry had met when he was boarding the Hogwarts express at platform 9 and 3 quarters. Harry went down stairs. He opened the door. Sure enough, the Weasleys were standing on his doorstep. "Sorry dear," whispered Mrs Weasley, "but we had to get you before the day started or else we would cause to much suspicion." "I'll go and get my things!" Said Harry happily and quickly went up the stairs. Uncle Vernon was still sleeping as Harry left. Harry placed a note on the kitchen table as he went outside. "How are we getting there?" Harry asked them as they picked up his things, taking Hedwig with extra care. "Well, Dad arranged for a fireplace to be hooked up, but one already was. Apparently an old witch died around here so we are getting back with some Floo powder." Said Ron, grinning in the moonlight. "Shh" cautioned Mr Weasley. They walked over the street, carrying all Harry's things in complete silence. Their shadows made gentle dances on the moonlit ground. They walked up to an old house that Harry had once seen from his bedroom window. He never knew that a witch, not like Mrs Figg (A squib who had watched over Harry after the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts) had lived in Little Whinging, though he knew that Wizards and Witches lived in the Muggle (Non- magical folk) world. The group walked up to the door and the trundled inside. Ron opened his robes and pulled out a terracotta pot. The emerald green Floo powder glistened in the moonlight pouring in through the doorway. "Quick," exclaimed Mrs Weasley, "We don't want to be spotted!" Harry had travelled by Floo Powder many times. It was with the Weasleys that he first used Floo Powder and had ended up in Knockturn alley. He also remembered when he had broken into Professor Umbridge's office to talk to Sirius. With this thought his scar hurt and he dropped Hedwig's cage with a crash. "Shhhhhhhh!" exclaimed Ron Why all this secrecy? Why were they so anxious to get back? And why were the twins here? Before Harry could think of an answer, the Floo powder was passed around, they all took a pinch of the powder and spoke softly but clearly 'The Burrow." Harry whirled around, Harry never liked using Floo powder and so after stumbling into the Weasleys lounge-room, he felt a slight urge to be sick. Ginny was sitting in the chair beside the fire, reading Magic, the beginning. As she lowered the book, her eyes shone in the dim lit room. Harry looked at them in a trance, but shook his head after a few moments. He couldn't possibly like her, she was Ron's sister, but yet she had looked so. "Harry! Nice to see ya!" Bill said as he walked into the room. His long hair was still attached, much to Mrs Weasley's dismay. She shook her head as she saw Bill walk in. The noise came from the stairs. Hermione ran in and gave Harry a hug, "good to see you Harry!" "Same here." Replied Harry "Well, I think we should all get to bed and get some rest. I know you'll need all that extra energy!" Mrs Weasley said. Harry picked up his case and was led by Ron to his room. Ginny walked beside Harry and whispered in his ear, "I made Prefect this year, Harry." "That's great!" Harry said. "No it isn't, I'd rather break the rules then keep them plus Mum, Ron and Hermione have been telling me what to do as prefect. It is so annoying! Even Fred and George found out and they ended up calling me Percy." "They found out? Does that mean that they are still in contact?" asked Harry. "Well, Mum says that she was really angry at them and she was for a while. I think Percy made Mum think. She ended up crying and then when they sent her an owl telling them how great their business was going, she ended up being pleased and got over it, especially when they bought us new Dress Robes." "So you got told to bring one to?" inquired harry. "Yeah. I wonder what we need them for? Well, Goodnight Harry." Ginny said as they arrived at Ron's bedroom door. "Goodnight." Harry replied and he watched her unmistakable red hair sway softly as she walked to her room. His stomach lurched just like it did when he was going out with Cho Chang. Is it possible? Could he actually.. No. He thought steadily, it isn't possible. Is it? Harry shook his head, as though to get the thought out of his head. He walked into Ron's room. His room was with the general Chudley Cannons wallpaper but something was different about it. It certainly wasn't the colour. The colour was still a shocking orange. What was it? "Like it? Fred and George got me new wallpaper, you see. My old one was falling apart and when they heard about Ginny being prefect, they began to like me again." Ron answered as though he knew what Harry was thinking. "Hey Ron?" asked Harry, as he and Ron put on their pyjamas, "Yeah?" replied Ron. "Did you get in?" Harry asked. "Into what?" Ron said as he stopped putting on his pyjamas. He had a very confused look on his face. "The dark art defence championships." Said Harry, as he looked at his feet. He didn't want it to look like he was showing off if Ron hadn't made it. "That thing? Oh yeah. It should be pretty neat, huh?" answered Ron; "Hermione got in too." "That's good, so did I," Harry said as he lifted his head. He looked at Ron, "Hey one thing Ron." "What?" said Ron as he pulled up his covers over his chest, all the way up to his chin. Harry had thought of asking him about what he thought of him and Ginny if they ever went out, but he stopped halfway through trying to say this, "Never mind." Was all he could think of saying. "Alright mate, whatever you say!" Said Ron sleepily and with that he turned out the lights. 


	3. Apparation

The Apparation Test  
  
Harry woke up late that morning. He got up out of bed and at the end of his bed was a new dress robe. He looked at it stupidly as if it weren't real. Suddenly from the doorway came a voice, "yeah, George and Fred got it for you while they were buying mine and Ron's" Harry looked up and saw Ginny standing in the doorway. "Mum says that you should come down for breakfast. You need to get ready for your Apparation Test." Ginny and Harry looked at each other for a moment, and Ginny walked away as she began to blush. Harry thought about him and Ginny again and then soon realised he better be getting ready. He got changed into a casual robe and went downstairs. The Weasleys were sitting at the table, along with Hermione. Harry sat down and went to grab a piece of toast from the centre plate when his hand was touched by Ginny's, who had reached for a piece of toast just as he did. They quickly separated, Harry still holding onto his piece of toast. "Well, are you nervous about the test you three?" Mr weasley asked them as he chomped away into his toast. "I am," said Ron, "but at least these two will pass." He motioned towards Harry and Hermione. "Don't say that Ron, remember, think positive." Replied Hermione as she asked Mrs Weasley for some more egg. "Plus anyway," muttered Harry, "you beat me and Hermione on our first attempt." "Yeah, that was just luck." Said Ron miserably. They continued talking until all the food was gone. The three got up, along with Mr Weasley. "Let's go," Mr Weasley said, "Bye Molly." The group left and entered the lounge room. It was obvious that they were going to use Floo Powder. The Powder was passed around as Mr Weasley stepped forward and said, in a loud clear voice, "The Apparation Centre." In turn, the others each entered the fireplace and they appeared in the Apparation Centre. The floors were shining in the dim light coming from the chandelier above the reception desk. "Hello, we're here for the Apparation tests being held today." Said Mr Weasley to the receptionist. The receptionist had a shocking pink hairstyle that reminded Harry of Tonks. "Third floor. The test will take an hour at the most; you are more than welcome to take a seat while they are being tested." "Thankyou." Replied Mr Weasley. They walked down the corridor until they reached an elevator like that at the Ministry of Magic. The door opened and they walked inside. "Third floor, please." Said Mr Weasley. The doors shut and they began to go up. When the doors finally opened, they saw the testing room. Just a bit further up. "I'll wait here while you get tested. If you all pass, we'll Apparate home, if not we'll just go home via Floo powder." The three walked towards the testing room, and in the distance, they could hear Mr Weasley's voice, telling them to concentrate about all they had learned. "Good Luck guys." said Ron as they walked to the desk. "Name's please?" asked the old woman behind the desk. "Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Said Hermione beaming. "Please go into the next room, there are teachers waiting to test you." Replied the teacher as she looked over her glasses to look at them. They walked into the next room, where the teachers sat. Three desks were set up. Harry knew what this meant. They would have to do a theory test. Harry was never really good at theory. He was a dead set failure. How could he pass when he could never concentrate? They all did the theory test and then completed the practical. Harry had gone better then he had anticipated. "Well Mister Potter, Good news, you passed." Harry was over the moon. He rushed back to the others. "Can you tell me if my friends passed?" harry asked, a hopeful tone in his voice. "Yes, Mister Potter, they passed too." Harry ran out to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting down on the chairs in the main testing room. "WE ALL PASSED! WE DID IT!" Harry said in a blur. They all hugged and all apparated to Mr Weasley. "You all passed then? I am glad you did! Now let's go home." Said Mr Weasley. There was a loud CRACK in the room as the four of them Apparated back to the burrow. 


	4. Ready to go

Ready To Go  
  
The rest of Harry's summer went very quickly at the burrow. Mrs Weasley had taken the liberty to buy all their school needs while they were away. It was obvious why she had done so.  
  
"I bet she's afraid of Fred and George rubbing off onto us. Doesn't matter, I mean, they sent me and you." "You and I, Ron" corrected Hermione. "Yes, well, they sent us a whole pile of extendable ears, fireworks and all this other stuff," Said Ron, as he got out his broom, " Wanna game, Harry?" asked Ron. "Sure!" Replied Harry. He was just yearning to play another game of Quiddatch. He hadn't played since Professor Umbridge had locked up his, Fred and George's locked up their brooms and banned them from ever playing again, but that was soon lifted. Harry and Ron went to a small clearing, covered by some tall trees. As Harry played chaser, Ron played as keeper to catch up on some practice. Harry had seen Ron play keeper before, but he had obviously kept practising, because he had greatly improved since last year. Hermione and Ginny sat on the ground. Hermione was reading one of her books; meanwhile Ginny watched Harry and Ron play. She watched Harry especially, and when Harry noticed this, he dropped the tennis ball representing the quaffle. Ginny looked away, her face blushing. Hermione had noticed and began chatting away to Ginny. Harry wondered what they were talking about. There was slight feeling in his stomach as he saw Ginny smile up at him when she saw him looking down. Harry quickly looked away and continued playing with Ron. The evening before leaving for Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione were arguing in the lounge room. Harry had decided to leave and pack instead of being dragged into another argument. While he was packing, Ginny arrived, her suitcase and some extra clothes still in hand. "Mind if I pack in here? It's just that I can hear Ron and Hermione arguing downstairs really clearly and it's just annoying!" Ginny said as Harry looked at her. "Sure!" said Harry. He watched as Ginny packed the rest of her things. Harry saw her sway her hair as she packed her things. Was it possible? Could he actually like her? Maybe. Just maybe. After Ron and Hermione had settled down, Harry and Ginny felt safe to come back downstairs. They played a game of exploding snap, before Mrs Weasley came back into the room, holding a plate full of biscuits. She sat down as she placed the plate down. Harry and Ron dug in, with Hermione and Ginny. "Now off to bed," said Mrs Weasley, as the biscuits on the plate disappeared, "we don't want you to be tired for your train journey, do we?" The four tried to protest but Mrs Weasley did not listen to their pleas. "Off to bed!" said Mrs Weasley and pointed to the stairs. They trundled up the stairs in a big jumble. They all said goodnight to each other and headed into their rooms. As Harry walked in, Ginny waved goodnight as she entered the room and closed the door. Did Ginny like him as she once did before? Is it Possible? No. It couldn't be. Harry got changed and got into bed. He was awake for a while, thinking of what he had thought at the door that night. While thinking about this, his dreary eyes fell and he slipped into a soft, light sleep. It was eight O'clock when Harry got up. As he got changed, Ron stirred and awoke very suddenly. He quickly got changed and together, Harry and Ron went down to breakfast. There was the usual pre-departure chaos and confusion. Mrs. Weasley was yelling out to get ready. The kitchen table had 6 plates with one slice of toast. "All we have time for today!" said Mrs. Weasley quickly as Harry and Ron looked at their small breakfast. Hermione and Ginny were already sitting down. Ron took the seat next to Ginny and Harry, the one next to Hermione. Harry looked up and saw Ginny's face lighten up when Harry began talking to her. The back-flips in his stomach started up again. What was with this? He thought as he chomped away on his Marmalade and toast. Breakfast was quickly eaten and they went upstairs to get their things. Mr. Weasley had been able to get a ministry car for their journey. He had enchanted the car once again to enlarge on the inside. The boot had been expanded to accommodate the large piles of luggage. The clan got in and Harry sat between Ron and Hermione. "I hear we are to host the championship this year," said Hermione, "great isn't it?" she gave a sigh and looked out the window. "She's only saying that because Viktor Krum is supposedly making an appearance!" Said Ron stiffly. It was obvious that it bothered Ron a lot that Viktor was coming. They arrived King's Cross Station at about 11:45am. The station was bustling with Students and Muggles. They walked to the wall between platform nine and ten. Mrs. Weasley walked through the enchanted wall, followed by Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione. Then Harry and Ginny were left. Ginny stood there before Harry motioned for her to go through. He had remembered the time when the house elf, Dobby, had made the wall seal itself and he and Ron had used Mr. Weasley's car to get to Hogwarts, following the Hogwarts Express. With this thought, destined not to be left behind again, Harry walked through the wall into Platform nine and three quarters. As Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waved goodbye, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express. The train began its journey and they found an empty cabin. Ron and Hermione placed their things in the cabin and began to walk up to the prefect cabin. Ginny and Harry sat in the cabin for a few minutes talking. They leant in closer and closer, though neither noticed. As they did though, Harry felt drawn to her and before he knew it. He was actually KISSING Ginny. It was a funny sensation. His stomach exploded as they did so. It had lasted only a minute or so, but Harry had thought that he had been sitting there for hours. It was so good; it just felt right when Ron and Hermione came to the door, seconds after they had stopped. "We forgot Ginny, you are supposed to come to." Said Ron. Hermione said goodbye to Harry as the three of them walked up the train. Neville Longbottom walked by and came to join Harry. Harry had decided not to tell anyone about what had just happened and so he and Neville began to talk about the championship, while eating some magical chocolate frogs and swapping tales about their summer holidays. The train was about to come to the station and Hermione, Ron and Ginny came back into the cabin. The train arrived and the five of them got off the train. They waited beside a thestral drawn carriage while Neville went back to get his Remembrall. It was a tight squeeze into the carriage but they didn't notice. They talked about what had been said in the prefect carriage. "They said we had no real duties this year due to the championship, which is good. I wasn't going to obey the rules really anyway." Said Ginny. "Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione; "you're a prefect! You are SUPPOSED to obey the rules!" "Oh, give it a rest Hermione!" said Ron, exhausted from the train trip. "Well you can talk!" Hermione came back with. They began to argue as the carriage stopped outside the Hogwarts School. Hermione and Ron gave up their argument, deciding that it would be better to just get along. They placed their belongings inside and went into the Great Hall. The candles hovered in the air under a gentle sea blue sky with stars on the roof. The banners of the houses hung proudly off the walls and the four tables were set up. As the five of them sat down, the first years arrived. They were wet and cold. Hagrid came in and walked by Harry muttering, "How they all couldn't get in a boat that's what I'd like to know!" Harry knew what he was talking about. Every year, the first years were brought to the castle by small boats, which went over the lake outside the school. And then, The sorting hat, a magical hat that split them into the four houses, sorted the first years. At this moment, Professor McGonagall came in with the sorting hat on a stool and placed it out the front. The tear at the front of the hat sprung to life and began to sing its thoughts, as per every year. From year to year I sorted you, Placing you in one house But now I see, I should've knew That separation would make you as weak as a mouse. So my warning stays the same, but once again I say Join together and it'll be worth it soon one day The students clapped as Ron leant over to Harry and whispered into his ear, " at least we can eat sooner now that he's changed his song!". But Harry wasn't listening, he was still taking in the song 'it will be worth it one day soon' what had it meant by soon? Was it possible Lord Voldormort was going to rise again? His mind wandered off the subject as he watched the first years get sorted. After the last person got sorted (Mark Whin, now a Hufflepuff), Dumbledore got up and addressed the school. "Just a few announcements. First, for the new students and some that should now know better, the forbidden forest is out of bounds. Also, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has advised me to tell you that a full list of items which are banned are on his office door. And one last announcement, this year, we are proud to host the first Dark Art Defense Championship. Would the people participating please come into the next room after dinner. Thank you. Let the feast begin!'' The gold plates magically filled with food as they do every year, and they began to eat. "I wonder why they want us in the other room for?" said Ginny as she picked up a chicken wing from one of the centre plates. "You got in too?" said Harry surprised that she had got in too. "Yeah. I don't know why though. I'm not as good as some others, or you." Said Ginny glumly. "You're really good though!" exclaimed Harry. Ginny blushed as he said this. She thanked him and continued to eat. After dinner was finished and the tables cleared, all the school rose and departed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked into the next room. Inside were Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, who had probably got in due to last year, Some Hufflepuffs from 7th year, Marcia Noin from Ravenclaw, along with two slytherins and Cho Chang. Harry looked away, thinking he might make her cry as she did last year. Professor McGonagall walked in, along with Dumbledore and Professor Snape. "What's that old croney doing in here?" muttered Ron as Snape walked in. " We are pleased to say that you all got in, but there is more training and studying to do. Just knowing what you already know is not enough, thus I have decided to appoint Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall to aid you in your training. Also, our new Defence against the arts teacher has also said that he would be happy to help. I believe that he used to be in the committee for this championship before he joined us, so he should be a great asset. You will have your homework taken away (Hermione gave a gasp of disbelief) instead, you will use that free time to train for the event. That is all." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny along with Neville walked up to the common room. "I wonder what we will have to do in the tournament?" said Ginny. "I don't even know why I got in!" exclaimed Neville, obviously still in disbelief that he had been chosen. "You're good at this stuff, Neville," Explained Harry, "You were really good in the DA last year!" "That reminds me, are we doing the DA this year?" inquired Hermione. "I think so. We can have it while we train and because we are allowed to do it this year, we can invite all the other people who are in the championship to come and practice if the championship rules say we can. If we can't then it will just be extra practice for us." Said Harry. "You know Draco Malfoy got in as well." Said Ron, "but he said that he didn't need to go and talk to the Professors and so didn't come into the room." "He's going to suffer later though if he doesn't come to any other meetings." Explained Hermione. They approached the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password, "fruit bowl" The portrait swung open and they walked inside. "I'm going to bed!" said Neville as he yawned. "Me too." Said Hermione "That's for me too." Said Ron. They walked into their dorms and Harry and Ginny were left. "Harry?" said Ginny as Harry and her sat down. "Yeah?" was all that Harry could reply with. "About the train. It was just a kiss, I know. But I think that, well, I think I like you again even though you probably don't like me. I just wanted to say." "But I do!" broke in Harry, "I was thinking that even at the burrow, Ginny." "Well that's good. I thought I was the only one!" said Ginny as a wave of relief swept over her. " I was going to tell you on the train but" Harry said as he and Ginny kissed. Once again, fireworks were let off inside him and he couldn't help feeling it was right. They stopped and Harry asked "Ginny would you go out with me?' "Yes." Said Ginny and they kissed again. "Just don't tell Ron." "I won't" replied Harry. He had no intention on telling him anyway but he played along. "Goodnight Harry." Said Ginny as she walked away to bed. "Yeah. Goodnight." Harry said and he walked upstairs to bed. As he pulled the curtains on his four poster bed, he couldn't help thinking about Ginny. He couldn't stop thinking about her. As he thought about her, he fell asleep, still in his robes. 


	5. The arrival of the three schools

The Arrival of the Three Schools As Harry woke up out of bed, he couldn't help noticing that outside were the Beauxbatons Carriage and the Dumstrung Ship were already within the Hogwarts School grounds. But Harry didn't know what the third thing was. It was a school, no doubt, but there was something different about it. It was shaped like a plane. Harry knew what a plane was, unlike Ron who had just woken up beside him, "Bloody Hell! What's that thing?" Ron asked as he stared at the pale white aeroplane. "It's a plane, Muggles use it to fly." Harry told Ron. "But why do they need one? They're Wizards and Witches aren't they?" asked Ron. "Maybe they just decided to have something inconspicuous to the Muggles." Harry said. They got changed and walked down stairs into the common room. Hermione was sitting in an armchair and was telling Ginny about the other school that had arrived that morning. "Most countries around the world have at least one magical school. Of course you know the Dumstrungs and Beauxbatons but the other school. Well, I read once that there was a school in Australia which had an aeroplane as their school transport." Explained Hermione to Ginny, who was standing by the fire which, had been freshly lit that morning. "So are you saying that there is a school in Australia?" Ron said, still dumbstruck about the fact that there was another school that he hadn't known about. "Yes Ron, I just said so, weren't you listening." Hermione snapped. "Maybe we should go downstairs. It's nearly breakfast." Said Harry quickly, seeing that this topic was going to cause yet another argument between Ron and Hermione. "Quite right, Harry. Let's go." Agreed Hermione as she rose out of the armchair. The four of them walked over to the portrait and began their descent to the great hall. When they entered the Great hall, they saw that there were another three tables, which had been added to the four regular house tables. The staff table out the front had been greatly expanded, obviously to accommodate for all the extra Professors. As the rest of the students walked into the Hall, the teachers arranged themselves on the staff table. Professor Dumbledore stood, clearing his throat as he did. "Students of Hogwarts, today we are joined by Dumstung, Beauxbaton and one school which we have not had the pleasure of meeting as such, the Australian United school of witchcraft and wizardry. I would like all of you to give a warm welcome for our visitors and feel free to get to know them. I am sure they wouldn't hesitate. And on that note, I now ask you to join me in Breakfast. Enjoy." Dumbledore sat down and the gold plates were filled to the rim, full of all kinds of different foods, some that they had never seen before. "It must be so than we all get our normal food but some new stuff to for the other schools." Hermione said, as Ron ate what looked like an overgrown sausage. "Who cares, it's still bloody good stuff!" exclaimed Ron as he completed his meal. Harry and Ginny sat beside one another, holding hands under the table. Hermione was looking at Harry as though she knew what was going on. Harry looked away and watched the new school. The Australians were in shining blue robes, talking with an accent, but still in English. They were laid back people, Harry saw, they looked very relaxed unlike the other schools, who all had nervous looks on their faces. After breakfast was eaten, Hermione came back with their timetables. "Look! I have a free lesson!" Ron said excitedly. "More time to do your homework than Ron?" Hermione said in a pleased voice. "Always knows how to ruin a party!" muttered Ron to Harry. As they came out of the room, Harry and Ginny whispered to each other, "Seeya later Harry!" whispered Ginny as she walked away to her Potions class. Harry looked back and watched her walk away. She looked as though she was gliding. Her hair waving in and out. She looked so beautiful. Harry didn't feel guilty inside as he had once before. In fact, he felt good that it was just his secret. His and Ginny's. 


	6. The new defence against the dark arts te...

The new defence against the arts teacher  
  
His first class was Defence against the dark arts. He sat down between Hermione and Ron. As the rest of the class came in, Harry noticed that the new teacher was not there yet. The class waited for five minutes before a stubby old man with a baldhead rushed inside. Draco Malfoy was sitting on the desk in the aisle and tripped him over. Scrolls and parchment went everywhere. The teacher fell to the ground before quickly getting up. "Sorry, sorry. I must've been just a little anxious. Welcome everyone. I am Professor Tinemany. I have been not only been appointed by Professor Dumbledore to teach you standard Defence against the dark arts, I have also been told to teach all of you who have been chosen for the championships. So with out further ado, let's begin. Now I have been told you have all got your 'how dementors came to be, along with other animals ' book? Today we will be looking at revising spells to use against a dementor, Now who can show me a Patronus Charm?" He said, in a nervous tone. "I do," Said Hermione, very enthusiastically, "but Harry knows how to even better!" and with that, she tugged Harry's hand up into the. "Well, if it isn't Harry 'good boy' Potter!" Malfoy spat as Harry had his hand put up. "Mister Potter, The harry potter? Well come on out Potter! I have heard great things about your Defence against the arts. My good friend John tested you last year. Said you were absolutely amazing! Well come on! Don't be shy!" Harry walked to the front of the class, looking at his feet, not wanting to be doing this. "Now, as you all know, the Patronus charm is used on dementors," explained Professor Tinemany, "but can be used on other things as well if necessary. Mister Potter will now demonstrate. Go on Mister Potter." Harry raised his wand and shouted 'Expecto patronum' and his trademark silver stag came charging out of his wand tip. It ran around the room before disappearing in a silver mist. "Now class, as you can see, Mister Potter has a stag as his Patronus. Now all people have different Patronus Charms. Allow me to demonstrate." Professor Tinemany said as he raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum" and a large elephant came out of his wand tip. It gave a big bellow and charged out. Professor Tinemany quickly made it disappear. "Now that you know the Patronus charm, I would like you to have some attempts, then if you fail to do it successfully, I will set it as homework and test you on it next lesson. Now I would like all of you to partner up and try them now." Hermione and Ron went together, it was no surprise to Harry. He knew how Ron felt about Hermione. He decided to go with Neville, who had greatly improved since the DA meetings last year. "Almost a perfect outline, Mr Longbottom. Very Well done!" said Mr Tinemany to Neville. Harry noticed that Neville had gone a bit red in the face. It was obvious that he was embarrassed. Harry so far, liked Mr Tinemany, apart from Lupin, of course. Harry left with a positive feeling in himself. For once, this class had gone properly. No one possessed by Voldormort or full of themselves and to Harry's relief, NO PPROFESSOR UMBRIDGE! "I think that lesson was pretty good," Harry said to Hermione and Ron, "He knows how to do a lesson well, unlike Umbridge!" "Don't mention that name to me!" burst out Ron, his face cringing with the sound of her name. "I can agree with you about that!" said Hermione, for once deciding to say something bad about a teacher. Potions with Snape were an average lesson. Snape had decided that the class was more than able to conjure up a polyjuice potion. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all happy about this, due to their past experience in their second year of Hogwarts. Harry was confident as he began his potion, knowing that there was a chance at getting a good grade in Potions this year. Snape hadn't been able to insult him with snide remarks, this due to his potion going so successful. As Harry bottled up his potion, he couldn't help imagining him being given top marks along with Ron and Hermione, and Snape having to say in front of the whole school how good they were. As lunch came, Ginny and Harry met up, quickly talked to each other. They didn't wasn't Ron and Hermione to see and so they quickly disbanded and met up later when Harry and the others were together. "Less conspicuous that way." Ginny explained. She looked so good when she was talking all-secretive. Harry went to find Ron and Hermione. It took him five minutes before he realised where they were. He entered the Great Hall and saw them talking, Hermione giggling as Ron whispered something in her ear. "Yes, Ronald Weasley, I will go with you!" And with that Hermione, hugged him. Harry walked over to them and they pulled apart. "Hi Harry!" said Hermione, still recovering from her giggle attack. "Hey," Replied Harry, "What are two both excited about?" "Nothing. Anyway where were you/" asked Ron "Nowhere." Harry said. "Good, that's settled. Now when is lunch going to be served?" Asked Hermione. As she said this, students and staff poured in to the great hall. There were though, only four tables now, Harry had noticed, and the staff table drastically reduced. As everyone settled down, Dumbledore stood up, "As you can probably see, the other schools are not here. They have their own classes on their transport. They also have enough room for meals and Dormitories. Now, I will let you eat." The gold plates were filled and they began to eat. After lunch was finished and the plates magically cleaned, they proceeded to their afternoon classes. Harry and Ron had History of Magic while Hermione had a free study period. "Still don't know why she needs it, there's nothing to study for!" Ron said as they left for Hagrid's class. 


End file.
